Talk:Fan Characters
This should be deleted! If you guys want a wiki, then make a KND Role-playing wiki, not post it on this Code Module which should ONLY be about KND. I want everybody to take down they're fan-made characters and move it somewhere else. Too many of this stuff is clogging our articles and we don't need it. If you make Role-palying wiki, it can become the Code Module's sister site. I think everyone could agree on that.--'NinjaSheik' 03:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that... ^_^; I'm new here, so I just saw the fan character section and thought it would be okay if I put mine there. My bad, sorry about that! A roleplaying wiki actually sounds like a very good idea!WanderingChild 03:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. On the KH-Wiki, we always have a Role-Playing wiki, which is manage by one of our users from the KH-Wiki, which strictly ONLY about the Kingdom Hearts series. Because of that, that role-playing wiki became like a sister site for other users who like to post their fan-made characters. If we could do that, we can clean this place up more. It's a perfect and brillant idea. And no one will have to complain about it.--'NinjaSheik' 03:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Mmhm, yeah! That's what they did on the Invader Zim wiki I sometimes roam on~ They used to have a fandom section, but now are in the works of making a roleplaying wiki for people who want to get their characters and roleplaying ideas on there! A KND wiki would be perfect, that way as you said, people who want to put their fan ideas, fan characters and whatnot can go crazy on there, and this wiki could be for the strict facts. ^-^; At least, that's how I see it. WanderingChild 03:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS! When we make a separate wiki, the KND Role-Playing wiki, we can have a link on our main page, so people will know where to go!! It's a perfect idea!! Oh, sorry. I never got to introduce myself. Nice to meet you, I'm NinjaSheik. Sheik, for short.--'NinjaSheik' 03:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) O.O Yay, I understand! ^_^ *claps* Hey yeah, good idea! Then as soon as they see the link they'll be all: "Hey, if we wanna roleplay or put down stuff we made we can go here!" And hi Sheik, nice to meet you! I'm WanderingChild, but my IRL nickname is Kat~! Good to meet ya! WanderingChild 03:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Kat. You can call me Helen. That's my real name.--'NinjaSheik' 03:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Hi Helen! :3 If you ever wanna talk more (but somewhere where we don't have a million pages of convos on the wiki xD), I usually am on Deviant Art, Yahoo, MSN and AOL~ Just say the word! WanderingChild 03:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yahoo? I got one.--'NinjaSheik' 03:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I have one too! It's: littlepixie8456@yahoo.com : D There ya go, add me whenever! I rarely sign on it since I don't have many friends who have yahoo, but it looks like I will now~! Okay. I'll add you.--'NinjaSheik' 04:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC)